


沉溺

by bacooooon



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bacooooon/pseuds/bacooooon
Summary: 答应我未满18岁真的不要看 不然我会有负罪感
Kudos: 161





	沉溺

**Author's Note:**

> 答应我未满18岁真的不要看 不然我会有负罪感

书房地面上铺着厚重的羊毛地毯，小几上的香薰机里飘出盛着洋柑橘精油的袅袅水汽。湖蓝的意大利绒窗帘虚虚拢着，却挡不住窗外如织的紧密雨声。

柳思长斜斜地跪在角落里，被室内暖意浓浓的氛围牵出了几丝困意。正要迷迷糊糊地跪坐下去，裸露着的后臀刚一触碰到脚后跟，便低低抽气一声，猛地又跪直了身子。

灰蓝格子的法兰绒睡裤连带着内裤被一同褪到了膝弯处，松松垮垮的堆着，宽松的上衣在腰间被挽了个结，袒露出青年人匀称流畅的腰臀曲线来。身后本应雪白光洁的皮肤上蒙了一层熟透的大红色，边缘处还狰狞地呈现出大片指痕，远看像压满枝头的成熟苹果。

柳思长屏气凝神地留意着屋外的动向，包括屋外走廊里佣人缓慢的脚步，和内院驶入车辆的发动机声。

他飞速将垫在双膝下面的靠枕抽了出来，抬手扔上了一旁的双人沙发，顺便转换成了一个更加规矩的姿势，挺直了腰背，垂着眼睛作出一副虚心认错的模样。

楼下大门密码锁被解开，梁雍将湿漉漉的雨伞倚在玄关，转身脱下外套，从管家手里接过安神茶，“他人呢。”

管家把雨伞撑开晾在门外廊下，接过梁雍递过来的空杯子，一笑，“小柳先生在楼上等您一晚上了。”

梁雍点点头，踩上拖鞋，“吩咐下去，今晚谁都不要到二楼来，早些休息就好。”

梁雍并未直接上楼，先是去储物间一通摸索之后从柜子里翻出一串房间钥匙，拧着铁环从中取走了其中一把。

书房的门咔哒一声被打开，柳思长苦哈哈地拔直了身子，面对着墙壁不敢回头看。他只靠听便能感知到梁雍踩着拖鞋朝他走来的步伐，极轻且缓慢，甚至还能听到他手里把玩钥匙的声音。

“小满，有乖乖听话吗。”

男人的手因为室外极低的温度而冰凉，轻轻地从背后抚摸上了柳思长的一侧脸颊。

柳思长小幅度地扭过身子来面朝着梁雍跪着，乖巧地点点头。他赤裸着、遍布着肿痕的裸臀正朝着阳台的方向，尽管被厚重的窗帘挡着，他仍旧难耐地羞红了耳朵尖。

梁雍熟思片刻后微颔首，从书桌前面拖来了椅子。他施施然坐到椅子上，仰头两手一叠抽出了镶着暗纹的酒红色领带，慢条斯理地卷起了衬衫袖口，朝着跪在角落里的柳思长拍了拍大腿，其意不言而喻。

柳思长在如此不利的情况下，仍然忍不住抽出了半寸思绪悄悄打量起自己枕边的爱人。

那人许是刚从一场会议里抽身，漆黑的小领衬衫板正地勾勒出男人窄而有力的腰线，坐下时修身西裤的裤脚微微向上抬了两寸，流露出黑袜包裹下骨感细瘦的脚踝。

柳思长不会承认自己忍不住咽了两口口水这件事，以及如果这副万里挑一的皮囊下藏匿的不是恶魔的灵魂，他想这一切兴许会更加完美。

梁雍等得有些不耐烦，再次拍了拍自己的大腿，催促着，“小满，过来。”

这下无处可逃的人儿只能哭丧着脸挪过去，不敢将堆积在膝弯的裤子提起来，只能小步小步地磨蹭，试图通过拖延时间来自我拯救。

柳思长非常乖巧地撑着梁雍的大腿，两条腿微微一蹬横在了梁雍腿上。鼻尖儿还能嗅到人身上经过一天沉淀的男士香水味，是淡淡的古松木。

梁雍腾出一只手替他散开了腰间系着的上衣下摆，又挽了两道，露出青年人一截白嫩光滑的脊背和尾椎上方两颗浅浅的腰窝。

“小满，今天有乖吗。”

同样的问题再次抛了过来，柳思长头朝下挂在梁雍大腿上，瘪着嘴哼唧了两声，不情不愿地开口，“有的。”

冰凉干燥的手掌抚摸上了柳思长红肿着的臀肉，揉捏了两圈之后并没有发现肿块，两片软肉仅是附了一层薄博的红，好看得不行。

那是他今天早上在梁雍出门前为自己额外赚取的清晨福利，梁雍命他撑在床尾凳上，后穴里被迫塞上了毛茸茸的狐狸尾巴，跪撅着挨巴掌。梁雍坐在床尾凳上专注地打领带，系袖扣，想到时便侧着身扬手在光洁柔滑的小臀上落下两记责打，还要命他大声地报出数目来，若是错数漏数便要从头再来。

一来二去柳思长戴着冰凉的狐狸尾巴撅在那儿半天才被堪堪放过，挨了几十记巴掌后还被勒令继续跪撅半个小时。

“你并不知道我付出了多少，才解决了你犯下的错误所带来的麻烦。”

梁雍慢条斯理地开口，伴随着一连串清脆的巴掌。柳思长吃痛，倒吸一口凉气，两条腿禁不住地想要往上扬。

“梁雍，对不起……嘶，”

柳思长抽出一缕思绪非常诚恳地道歉，被一系列急促的巴掌打得连连抽气。

如今男人腿上的光景实在令人赏心悦目，蒙着一层薄红的小臀因为间歇不断落下的巴掌而小幅度地闪躲着，掺着几声低低的嘶哈声。

梁雍停手，突然使了几分力气开始揉捏起那两片绯红渐深的软肉，牵出柳思长一声极轻的痛叫。

“宝贝，不听话就需要被打烂小屁股才能长记性。”

柳思长猛地揪住了梁雍柔软的裤脚，咬紧了下嘴唇。

“撅好。”

梁雍拎着一把竹板站在柳思长身后两步，拿竹板点了点那正不断调整着的小臀，“撅高，越高越好。”

柳思长双膝跪在实木高脚方凳的凳面上，需要尽力地收缩起手脚才能保证四肢完全能够支撑在窄窄的凳面上。他仰着头哀叹一声，尽可能稳当地再度抬高了身后，双手紧紧把住了光滑的凳面，四肢无助地颤颤着。

这本是往常柳思长挨打时候躲得厉害才用的狠招儿，如今一上来便是这等折磨，柳思长心里没底，打起鼓来。

光洁的板面贴上微红的臀肉，梁雍似是在欣赏一件极珍贵的艺术品，神色专注，“小满，这么好看的屁股，马上就要被打得面目全非了。”

“小满，不要以为屁股挨一顿板子我就会饶过你，”他拿掌心细细摩挲上爱人柔软的发顶，甚至低下头去献上一个浅浅的吻。

“我们要玩的，还有更多。”

客厅里清扫地面的女仆顺着楼梯一阶阶扫上去，却被管家突然叫住，嘱咐道不能接近二楼。她疑惑地抬起头望向书房的位置，隐隐听到房间里传来阵阵清脆的板声和青年人含混不清的痛呼，当即打了个激灵，飞快地下了楼梯。

屋内柳思长已经第三次手脚离开了凳面，他一条光洁的腿无力地垂坠在地毯上，眼角坠着泪哀哀抽噎。

梁雍拎着板子轻轻敲了敲凳面，“跪回来。”

顿了顿又补充道，“这一组重来。”

柳思长猛地抽噎一声，转过头去凄凄惨惨地望着梁雍，一只手摸索着探上了身后肿胀不堪的两片肉，触手感受到一片片僵硬的肿块后，压着嗓子再忍不住哭出声来，细细碎碎的好不难过。

尽管身后的伤处火烧火燎的痛，他仍是不敢耽搁半分，手脚并用地再次爬上了僵硬的方凳。跪上凳面的一瞬间，双膝上的火烧火燎的痛楚被尽数唤醒了，他又难以克制地抽噎一声。

疾风骤雨般的责打再次落下，梁雍教训起柳思长来惯用五记一顿、二十记为一组的方式。现下梁雍刁难他的姿势近乎很难维持住，七八十记的功夫却因落下凳面被反复折腾着重来了三次有余，那饱受摧残的两片软肉再不复方才的柔软，横亘着一道道杂乱无章的板痕，交错之处甚至积淀起了一处处硬块。

柳思长忍得辛苦，如同马驹一般，每受一记责打苦苦支撑着的身子便要颤颤着前倾半寸，再呜咽着复原姿势，生怕再次落下方凳惹来多余的责罚。

百余记过后，梁雍听着凳上小人儿哀哀的哭声愈发高昂起来，每挨一记便要抖抖簌簌引颈抽泣许久，蜷缩着的四肢都要猛地绷紧了。

“小满，知错了吗。”

梁雍暂且停了手下的责打，竹板离开滚烫肿胀的臀肉，垂坠在身侧。

获得了片刻喘息机会的柳思长忙急急地点头，压下语气中断断续续的哭腔，黏黏开口，“我再不敢了。”

“乖。”梁雍上前两步，揉了揉柳思长低低垂着的脑袋，“四十，小满，我要听你好好认错、报数。”

柳思长抽噎着点点头，拿手背拭去了脸上凌乱的泪，乖觉地重新撑好了姿势。

梁雍再次手持着竹板站在了柳思长身后，那竹板贴上人儿肿胀皮肤的一瞬间，柳思长全身下意识地一抖，反应过来之后才抖抖簌簌地放松了紧绷着的肌肉，顺从地献上了红肿交错的小臀。

竹板裹着风落在臀肉上，柳思长仰起头哀叫一声，大脑空白了半晌才急急地报出数来，“一，我再不敢了，我知错了。”

啪！

柳思长猛地一颤，指尖紧抠着凳边用力到泛白，“二，我，我知道错了，再不敢了。”

人儿赤裸着的双膝在凳面上一滑险些又要跌落下去，身上两重痛楚叠加起来，滚烫的泪止不住地顺着两颊滚落，兀自哀哀地抽泣起来。

接连不断的五板疾风般降临，柳思长大脑一片混沌，再忍不住，双膝悄悄挪动半寸便顺着凳边溜了下来。

梁雍看着柳思长半撑在凳面上低低抽泣着，两只光洁的脚丫无措地踩在羊毛地毯上，他刚要开口催促他，就听着人儿夹着哭腔的软糯声音传来，

“梁雍，我再撑不住了……你行行好让我撑在凳子上吧，我再不躲了。”

梁雍将竹板随手搁在壁炉上缘的隔板上，走近因抽噎而颤抖不停的柳思长，将他搀扶着带下了方凳，调整了个更加舒适的姿势，可以伏在凳面上。

柳思长无由头地委屈起来，垂着眼帘默默地掉眼泪，时不时抽噎一声，双肩猛地起伏。

他感受到竹板轻轻地抵在了自己的腿根处，伴着梁雍平淡无波澜的语调，“腿分开，分到最大。”

一时懵了的柳思长下意识照做，将两条腿分列在方凳的两边，未受摧残的臀缝和腿根大喇喇地呈现在了灯光之下。

他羞得下意识想合拢双腿，却被梁雍猛地一板抽在了腿根处。

腿根处的嫩肉经不起折腾，才挨了一记他便要嘶哈着抽噎半天缓不过来，再不敢有半分动作。

“小满，”

柳思长现下听到梁雍唤他名字便是下意识地一哆嗦，闭了眼等待发落。

“既然撑不住就换个方式罚吧。”梁雍云淡风轻，持着竹板顺着臀肉渐渐下落，最终停留在了两股之间凹陷的缝隙，竖起来轻轻敲了敲。

“剩下来的三十记，我都打在这儿，小满，别忘了规矩。”

柳思长双瞳猛地睁大了，开始第一次小幅度地挣扎起来，语气里尽是恐惧，“梁雍，梁雍，我能跪好的，不要打这里，我求求你。”

梁雍探出一只手便将他摁在了原地，啪啪啪三记不敛气力的竹板打得他哀嚎连连。

“小满，你乖一点，我们后面还有很多事要做。”

梁雍见他终于放弃了抵抗乖巧地伏在凳面上，起身从橱柜上的花瓶里抽出一根小指粗细的藤条，拿手绢拭去了上面淋漓的水渍，才折回原处。

极细的藤条横着抵上了隐秘的后穴，那若隐若现的穴口此刻正不知所措地收缩着。

柳思长实在害怕，扶着凳沿哀哀地哭起来。青年人低低的哭声一串串淌进了梁雍耳边，惹得他不由得下腹烧起了一团火热。

“自己扒开。”

柳思长哭声一窒，双手更加用力地抠上了凳边，说什么也不肯就范，头摇得像拨浪鼓，“我不要，梁雍，我错了，我，我真的知道错了。”

梁雍将夹在柳思长臀缝里的藤条抽出，轻轻地在掌心里抽打着，语气平和。

“小满如果不想做，我就去问陈叔要两块老姜来，”他话音一顿，冰凉的食指猛地抵上了柳思长因紧张而收缩不停的后穴，不怀好意地在入口处的褶皱上戳弄着。

还未等他将后半句说出，柳思长便飞快地将双手探到了身后。青葱似的十指颤巍巍地抚上了两片肿胀的臀肉，柳思长抽噎一声，眼泪仍在扑簌簌地掉。

梁雍也不催他，只是玩弄着藤条观赏着这极具美感的一幕。

最终柳思长还是扶着两片肿肉，抖抖簌簌地向两侧分开来，正好袒露出那无助的隐秘穴口。

“乖，我们要开始了。”

藤条猛地抽上了两股之间的隐秘之处，那种激烈的剧痛是不可与责打在臀峰上所抗衡的。柳思长双手猛地一缩，险些要将把着臀肉的动作放开来。梁雍如愿听到柳思长较方才相比更加可怜的一声哭叫，友好地停手提醒他，“小满，报数。”

“一，一，我知错了，再不敢了。”

啪啪！

“二，三！我，我知道错了，真的再也不敢了。”

伴着一声声落鞭声和青年人痛苦的报数、认错，收缩不停的后穴饱受摧残，起初毫无受责痕迹的臀缝间渐渐染上了一层刺眼的红肿。

每次落鞭时柳思长便忍不住双手一松，两条细瘦光洁的大腿难耐地微微并拢，两三秒后再无措地张开，掌控着两片臀肉的十指也会再恢复原力，重新向两侧扒开，袒露出瑟瑟发抖的后穴来。

梁雍强忍着下腹处传来的阵阵火热，保持着固定的频率落下鞭打。

那葱白的十指落在横亘着一道道肿痕的绯红臀肉上，颤巍巍地向两侧分开，袒露出最脆弱无助的地方甘愿受责的画面，无疑对梁雍视觉和心理上造成了双重的挑拨。

眼看责罚过半，柳思长克制不住的抽噎声愈发响亮起来，他摇着头哭得可怜，却还是不敢懈怠地报数认错。

“十七、十八……呜我错了，再不敢了。”

梁雍猛地落下了极重的三记，那臀缝之间的脆弱部位颤颤着变白又泛上一层扎眼的红。

柳思长始终乖巧的双手再没忍住，松开了两片臀肉，不顾一切地捂上了受责的部位，边摇着头边簌簌地哭，嘴里含混不清地讨饶，“饶了我，疼，疼……”

梁雍上前扶起来跌在凳面上的人儿，软得像脱了骨头一般。他刚欲抽手便被柳思长缠住了手臂，那人儿破碎的喘息就落在他胸口处，十指紧紧地攀上了他熨烫妥帖的衬衫，扯得带出了几丝褶皱。

“别打了，别打了，我疼，梁雍，我疼死了……”

柳思长侧着脸将泪水尽数擦拭在他漆黑的衬衫上，因为猛烈的抽噎甚至有几分上不来气，他只顾着黏糊糊地唤他，嘴里一叠声地叫着好疼、饶过我吧。

梁雍也心疼他，索性将他带起来，搂在怀里，轻轻地给人顺气。他耷拉着眼眸细细叹一口气，吻了吻爱人湿漉漉的眼角。

“小满，怎么样你才能学乖。”

柳思长被他搂在怀里，因为痛楚而有些神志不清，闻言只是点头，哭咧咧地回他，“我已经学乖了。”

梁雍拿干燥的指肚拭去他眼角刚滚出来的热泪，突然没头没脑地来了一句，“小满，你是不是以为你做的好多事，我都不知道。”

他清晰地感知到怀里人儿脊背猛地僵住了，就连细细的呜咽声都停滞了三秒钟。

柳思长颤颤地扯上了梁雍胸口处的布料，语气战战，“我知道错了。”

柳思长任由梁雍为他系上了红色的绸布眼罩，又被他抱在怀里带出了书房。  
他两只白嫩的脚丫无措地交叠着，细白的脚趾情不自禁地紧紧绷着，双手用力缠上梁雍的肩颈，扯着他的衬衣领口不敢松开。

随着关门的声响，他感知到自己被带入了另一间漆黑的房间。他听到梁雍抬手开灯的声音，随后便被爱人牵着小步小步地挪了几步。

梁雍替他褪去了上身的衣物，房间里的温度好似比其他屋更高，并不感觉到冷。

梁雍牵着他的手腕隐约将他带到了床边，压着他的脊背命他跪撅在床面上。那床品的布料柔软细腻，大致是上好的欧洲绒。

他们二人床笫间的游戏玩法向来层出不穷，所以在裹了绒布的手铐铐上双腕的时候，柳思长也并不意外，顺从地接受了。他感受着梁雍将他的双手带到了背后，安抚性地揉了揉他的指骨。随后就连双腿间都被固定上了分腿器，尽管他心里没底，却还是从善如流地接受了。

眼前的屏障被解开，柳思长近乎双瞳猛地放大。

那是一面斜支着的落地镜，将自己赤身裸体跪撅在床面上的模样尽数收入画面中。他甚至留意到这件以暗红色墙纸装潢为基调的房间里挂满了各式调教用具，散鞭、手铐、口枷、尺寸不一的按摩棒一应俱全。

柳思长猛地打了个哆嗦，眼角不由得噙着上了三分水汽。

梁雍正从抽屉里挑了一个不大的绒布盒子出来，带到了柳思长面前，并展示似的搁在了床面上。梁雍扶着他的双肩带着他跪坐起来，轻轻打开盒子。

里面是一副银色透亮的乳夹。

柳思长猛地开始反抗起来，双肩颤抖着活动着手脚，却被手铐和分腿器桎梏在原地动弹不得，“梁雍，梁雍，不要这样，我错了，我以后再也不会做那种事了……”

梁雍从盒子里取出乳夹，解开暗扣，单膝跪上床面，揽着柳思长的后脑勺送上来一个深深的吻。

他感受着爱人唇齿间克制不住的颤抖和小心翼翼的迎合，一吻落下帷幕的瞬间，那串精致的乳夹便狠狠地咬上了他胸前两颗昂首着的茱萸。

柳思长受痛，忍不住仰起头哭叫一声，双肩痛得发颤，却还是阻挡不了两枚银亮的物件垂在了自己胸前。

乳首之间的银链微微垂坠着，细微的重量仍是带动着使柳思长难耐地扭动着身子。

梁雍跪坐在床面上，含着笑意不经意地撩拨着柳思长胸前被禁锢住的两颗红豆，调笑着。

“小满的这两颗怎么也这么不听话。”

话音将落梁雍突然伸手卡住了柳思长的下颌，一双深邃而幽深的黑眸紧紧地盯上了柳思长含着泪的双仁。

“我要你再也不敢用那种眼神看着别的男人，”他伸出一只手去来回搔弄着他双乳上的银饰，柳思长痛得落下两行泪来，“连胸前这两颗都这样骚，一撩拨就恨不得想要立刻趴下去让人操进来。”

“今天我就陪你好好玩一玩。”

梁雍猛地松开钳住他下巴的手，引得柳思长偏着头大口大口地喘息起来。他胸前两颗红豆上的银链叮当作响，衬着雪白的肌肤，愈发拱起梁雍心底压抑已久的凌虐欲。

他从抽屉里取出了一管润滑液和狐狸尾巴状的肛塞，一步步朝着蜷在床面上瑟瑟发抖的柳思长走来。

小人儿缩在床上颤颤地摇头，却不敢讨饶，只得一叠声地吐露些认错的话来，“梁雍，梁雍，我知错了……”

“趴好。”

梁雍在肛塞的金属水滴形尾部挤上了大量的润滑液，再次跪上了床面。柳思长呜咽着垂下头去，顺从地跪伏在床面上，将布满肿痕的部位献祭般的高高拱起。

他感受着梁雍冰凉的手指裹着润滑液抵在了因为受责而火辣辣的后穴，禁不住咬着床单呜咽起来。

梁雍挤了大量润滑液在他收缩不停的红肿穴口处，细长的手指在他臀缝间褶皱处缓缓地戳弄几次，猛地陷入其中。

柳思长克制不住地呻吟一声，被梁雍调教得极其听话的后穴立刻层层叠叠地裹上了入侵的外物，几番戳弄下来已经可以毫无障碍地任由手指在肠壁里搅弄起来。

禁不住情动的柳思长垂着眼帘跪撅在床面上，任由梁雍将一根手指逐渐增加到了三根，并且畅通无阻地开始在他后穴里模拟着性交的频率，抽送起来。

他逐渐在疼痛之间感知到了丝丝缕缕的快感，却不忍心泄出一丝浪荡至极的悠长呻吟，只得一口叼上床单，只淌出些破碎不堪的呜咽。

猛地一巴掌落在了他伤痕累累的臀肉上，柳思长猝不及防地惊叫出声。

“看着镜子。”

梁雍腾出一只手来抬起了柳思长低垂着的下巴，迫使他直视着镜面里的情景。

从微微倾斜着的角度正好可以看到梁雍衣冠楚楚地斜靠在床面上，三根手指毫无阻碍地在他股间来回抽插着；而他却赤身裸体，顺从地送上自己最为隐秘的部位，任由爱人把玩。

“小满，说出来，我在做什么。”

轰地一声，柳思长只觉得理智瞬间被情欲点燃化作一片片灰烬。梁雍正在一步步引导他将自己的欲望剖析开来，坦诚地裸露在灯光之下。

柳思长呜咽着摇摇头，骤然间感受到身后抽插的频率加快了，咕叽咕叽的水声伴着自己抑制不住的娇喘，如同水雾般浮散在柳思长耳边。

“小满，乖一点。”

“嗯啊……你，你在用手指操我……”柳思长叼着床单含糊不清地开口，双肩因为逐渐燃烧起来的情欲难耐地抖动着，伴着胸前乳夹发出的一串串清脆响声，身下本垂坠着的欲望也渐渐昂起了头。

“小满乖。”

梁雍猛地从穴口里抽出了手指，柳思长身后那并不满足的穴口还在意犹未尽地收缩着。他顺势从床边拿起了裹满润滑液的狐狸尾巴，没有任何障碍地无缝送入了柳思长尚且空虚着的后穴里。

柳思长被那冰凉的温度激得打了个哆嗦，却还是抖抖簌簌地接纳了外物的入侵。他不敢动得太厉害，生怕胸前的尖锐会牵扯出一阵阵超出快感的痛楚。

布满了板痕的绯红臀肉间夹了一簇毛茸茸的狐狸尾巴，此刻正无精打采地垂在柳思长双腿之间。小人儿僵在床面上不敢动弹，只是垂着头咽下方才带出的抽噎。

梁雍从地上的盒子里取出了乳夹的另一部分银链，蹲下身环扣在柳思长乳首之间的细链上，虚虚地握在手中。他从床上起身，牵着手里的部分细链，轻轻动了动，惹出柳思长一阵快感与痛觉相交织带出的呻吟。

“爬。”

言简意赅的命令落下，柳思长抬起一双哭红的杏眼望着梁雍，见他毋庸置疑地摇头，又垂下眼帘去，双手艰难地探到身前来，笨拙地支撑着身子，缓慢在床面上小幅度蹭着。

他行动时双臀微微扭动，连带着股间蓬松的狐狸尾巴一齐摆动起来。

梁雍探出一根手指触碰到肛塞的尾部，如愿牵出一缕细细的透明水光。他摇着头咂舌，顺势将湿漉漉的食指捅入了柳思长的唇齿间，开始不断地抽插着。

“小满，你看看你有多骚，身后被尾巴操着，胸前两颗被牵着，还是能出这么多水啊。”

柳思长垂着头呜咽一声，忽略了余光中自己缓慢爬行着的身影。

梁雍时刻用巴掌提醒着柳思长紧盯着镜子里的画面，时不时微微抽动一下手里牵着的银链来调整柳思长爬行的速度。直到从床的一头磨蹭到了另一头，柳思长才被堪堪放过。

梁雍将他搂在怀里，替他解下了手脚的束缚和加长的细链，却并未放过他胸前两点。

“小满，好乖。”梁雍拿鼻尖轻轻触了触柳思长微微颤着的羽睫，“我有个礼物要送给你。”

“不知道小满会不会喜欢。”

当角落里的银布被揭开的一瞬间，缩在床上的柳思长骤然间哭叫出声。他手脚并用地向后挪动着，头摇得飞快，嘴里哀哀地哭，只顾着囫囵地求饶。

“我受不了这个的，梁雍，老公，放过我，我再不敢了，我以后什么都听你的，再不敢乱来了。”

那是一座梁雍从地下交易集市淘回来的一批木马，通体漆黑光滑，乍一看似是古代遗留下来的观赏品。然而此物奇特之处在于马鞍位置突兀支起了一支玉势模样的凸起，梁雍两年前将它买回来，却从未用过。

梁雍充耳不闻，步步紧逼，将哭叫不停的柳思长拦腰抱起。

柳思长在他怀里呜呜地哭，誓死也不愿松开攀着他领口的双手，挣扎之间将他名贵的衬衫扯得乱七八糟，袒露出一大片胸口的肌肤来。

奈何带伤在身又经历过一场淋漓情事的柳思长根本无法抵抗梁雍的动作，最终仍是被他架着坐上了那架高大威武的木马。

柳思长双手紧紧攀着马头的位置，呜呜咽咽不愿落下身去，梁雍在一旁好脾气地哄他，“小满，乖，不会难受的，你相信我。”

小人儿仍是摇头，怎料挣扎间双手猛地一滑，虚虚腾空着的后臀瞬间落上了马背，那马背上狰狞的巨物也顺势被柳思长完完整整地吃了进去。

柳思长瞬间细颈高扬，喉间漏出一丝不成调的呜咽，颤抖着想要腾空后臀，却被梁雍猛地压实了后臀。

“太深了，太深了，我会坏掉的，老公，我不要这样，求你。”

柳思长仍然在边哭边讨饶着，却不知道梁雍触碰了哪个开关，那狰狞的巨物开始毫无规律地在他后穴里活动起来，翻天覆地般搅弄起来湿软肠肉，惹得柳思长瞬间软了腰身，抖抖簌簌地伏在马背上，顺着那巨物的运动，起起伏伏。

方才经历了手指扩张挑弄的后穴很快适应了那玉势在体内开疆拓土的活动，柳思长在混沌不清的神智中逐渐找到了一丝来自快感的光亮，他忍不住仰着头开始嗯嗯啊啊地呻吟起来，一声声不成调的娇喘声瞬间充盈了昏暗的房间。

“小满，你是不是骨子里就带着媚，这种折磨人的玩具，你都能玩得这么驾轻就熟。”

梁雍笑意盈盈地倚在木马边上，时不时拿食指撩拨着他胸前被束缚到充血的两颗茱萸，嘴里下流地挑逗着。

柳思长迷蒙间听到梁雍的调笑，刹那间将后穴收缩得更紧了。湿润成一滩水的内壁猛地绞上运动着的粗大巨物，快感一时间淹没脑海。

柳思长忍不住啊地一声呻吟出声，又急急忙忙低下头去，噙着热泪摇头，断断续续地哭求，“老公，我真的知错了，你饶过我，我，我好好伺候你。”

木马活动的频率难以掌控，不知道何时便会突然间戳刺到他体内敏感的那一处柔软。柳思长被这东西折磨得手脚尽数失去了气力，软塌塌地倚靠在木马上，双眼迷蒙着任由身子跟着那物件的摆动而摇晃起来。

他若稍稍偏过头去注视着那落地镜，便能看到一句雪白的胴体落在高大威猛的木马上，随着马背上巨物的起起伏伏而呻吟、哭叫，二者相连间甚至交融出了丝丝水渍，掺杂着听不真切的黏腻水声。

梁雍就那样侧坐在床面上，一边抽烟一边看着眼前过于香艳的一幕。

他近乎难以克制住自己身下勃发的欲望，听着耳畔递来的一声声爱人的娇喘呻吟，再忍不住，将烟蒂摁灭在烟灰缸里，上前停掉了运动不停的木马。

梁雍搀着近乎丧失了全部气力的柳思长下了木马，按着他的头命他跪在地毯上。

被情欲折磨得混沌了神智的柳思长逆来顺受地跪了下去，双膝落在柔软的地毯上并不十分难熬。

他微微抬起一双红肿不堪的杏眼，眼角还坠着一片氤氲不明的水色。

衣冠楚楚的爱人终于迫不及待地解开了皮带的暗扣，勃发的欲望近乎是弹在了他的脸上。

柳思长甚至抽出一丝神智，扬着嘴角笑了起来。

他喜欢看梁雍因为他而撕破道貌岸然的伪装的样子，他想看梁雍迫不及待地想要与他共赴鱼水之欢。

柳思长跪在落地镜前，将那巨大的勃物含入口中，熟练而灵巧地吞吐起来，用细小的舌尖去挑逗伞部那处平滑的凹陷，顺着干燥的柱体一步步将勃物全数吞入。

他感受到梁雍一声声压抑着的低吟，和他猛地按住自己后脑勺，激烈抽插起来的动作。

情欲霎时间被点燃，在这仿佛与世隔绝的暗室里，撩起了熊熊烈火。

梁雍压着柳思长的腰将他摁在地毯上，火热的欲望顶上了柳思长尚且在不断收缩着的后穴。

他先探入了两根手指，飞快地在湿润光滑的甬道里抽插了几下。他压着柳思长的双肩直直地摁在了地毯上，低低喘着。

“我多想把你绑在椅子上，让你两腿大开地面对着门。”

欲望顶上了沾染着湿润体液和润滑液混合物的洞口，磨蹭着想要缓慢挤入湿润紧致的甬道。

“所有人进来都可以看到你又骚又浪的小穴，无论什么人都可以操进去。”

“呜啊——”

坚挺的勃物终于在一个挺身间尽数送入了甬道里，湿润柔软的肠肉立刻层层叠叠地裹了上来。被各种冰冷物体玩弄了整晚的柳思长终于感受到了来自人体的温度，没忍住高昂起头，长长地喟叹一声。

梁雍控制不住粗重的喘息，掐着柳思长一双细腰奋力地冲撞、挺送着，时不时啪啪地落下两章，感受着本就紧致的甬道再次挣扎着蜷缩起来，夹得他险些丢盔卸甲。

“看着镜子，”梁雍将柳思长交叠在身后的双手一同扯着，迫使他微微抬起身子，“看看你被我操的模样，有多浪。”

“你现在肯定爽得说不出话来，那么多玩具都满足不了你，只有老公的东西，才能真的让你爽。”

“对不对，对不对！”

每一句都带着一串近乎冲刺般的顶撞，柳思长被他高频率的戳弄刺激得呜呜咽咽说不出一句完整的句子，只得盯着镜子里淫乱不堪的画面，听着耳畔胸前银链碰撞时的铃铃作响。

原始的欲望催化下，一切虚伪客套的伪装被尽数抛下，只余下野兽般的咆哮、低吼。

“说，说你再也不敢了。”

梁雍猛地从背后扯住了柳思长的头发，迫使他高高抬起头来，一双含着泪的眸子从一片混沌不清的水色里，看清了镜中两句相连的肉体。

梁雍次次攻击到他体内那一处柔软的敏感点，他抖动着双肩想要泄身，却被梁雍狠狠地攥上了身前磅礴昂起的欲望。他登时哭叫出声，忙不迭地高声认错，“我错了，我再不敢了……”

仿佛变成野兽的爱人并没有想要放过他的一丝，只是禁锢着他身前的欲望，加快了速度顶撞起来。

穴口被责打的痛楚已经被快感冲散得无影无踪，柳思长只觉得快感与身前束缚被桎梏的双重体验快要逼得他发疯，开始夹着哭腔胡言乱语起来。

“老公，要操坏了……求求你，让我射吧。”

他双肩压到胸前的银链近乎要垂坠到了地面上，细瘦的腰肢不由自主地向前挪动着，却被梁雍一把掐住腰眼脱了回来，欲望再次挤入甬道，麻木的穴口重新感知到了一阵阵酥麻。

柳思长哭叫不停，手脚并用地想要摆脱桎梏，“我错了，老公，我再也不胡来了，你饶过我，我真的错了。”

梁雍双手大力地揉捏上两瓣红肿不堪的软肉，低声笑道，“小满，是不是要被打烂屁股和小穴、再被操到射不出来才能乖？”

被快感冲得神志不清的柳思长无意思考，只顾着呜呜咽咽地点头。

“重复我说的话，小满。”

柳思长感受到身后不停甚至愈发激烈起来的冲撞，哭叫一声，两行滚烫的泪顺着脸颊滑落。

“我，我要被老公抽烂屁股和小穴，再被，被操到射不出来才能学乖……呜啊啊——”

话音将落，梁雍停留在他欲望上的手猛地离开，柳思长哀哀哭着泄了身，淋漓不尽的精液滴落在羊绒地毯上。

他刚想要筋疲力尽地瘫倒在地毯上，却被梁雍再次捞着腰薅了起来，一捅到底。梁雍此刻使出了全力冲刺的劲儿来顶撞着已经近乎毫无知觉的肠肉，毫无气力的柳思长甚至连哭叫都做不到。

他只觉得大脑里一片混沌，他如同一具行尸走肉一般被掐着腰一次次剧烈地冲撞、顶弄着。

直到甬道里被射进了一股股液体，他才真正得以释放，疲软不堪地倒在了地毯上。

神志不清的柳思长瘫在地毯上，梁雍替他解下了胸前束缚着两点的乳夹，看到爱人布满伤痕的双股之间颤颤着淌出一片乳白色的液体，尽是一片旖旎春色。

梁雍低下头去，轻轻吻上了爱人铺满了汗的额头，一路亲到了他挂着泪的眼角。

“小满，乖一点。”

他抱着精疲力竭的爱人这样说。


End file.
